The invention relates to a flow regulator with a regulator housing, which has a control device with a central body in a passage channel. An annular throttle body made from elastic material surrounds this central body and bounds a control gap between itself and an adjacent peripheral surface provided with control recesses, which are spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction and which are oriented in the flow-through direction. The passage cross section of this control gap can be changed by the throttle body, which deforms under the pressure difference formed by the flow.
From FIG. 2 of DE 198 51 151 A1, a flow regulator of the type noted above is already known. This flow regulator has, in its regulator housing, a throttle body, which is made from elastic material and which can be deformed under the pressure of the water flowing through. This throttle body bounds a control gap between itself and the adjacent housing inner periphery, with the passage cross section of this control gap being variable by the throttle body deforming under the pressure difference formed by the flow. Here, the housing inner periphery forms a circumferential surface provided with control recesses, which are spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction and which are oriented in the flow-through direction.
This flow regulator is provided for different flow rates. To be able to change the flow cross section of the control gap between two flow rates, a change of the relative position of the throttle body and peripheral casing surface is possible. If the flow regulator carries a flow from top to bottom, then the throttle body deforms according to the pressure of the flowing water and therefore approaches the groove flanks of a first groove, whereby the flow is bound to a first desired value. If the flow regulator shown in FIG. 2 of DE 198 51 151 A1 is taken from the water line and rotated so that it is arranged in a position rotated by 180°, then the intermediate space between the throttle body and the groove flanks of the now decisive second groove is larger, so that now a different desired value of the flow is given.
From FIG. 4 of DE 198 51 151 A1, a flow regulator is known, which has a disk-shaped regulator housing. On the ends of the disk facing away from each other there are holding grooves, which are each designed for holding the throttle body. On their outer peripheral surfaces, these holding grooves have a different outer diameter, which determines the different desired values of the corresponding control gaps. By clipping an attachment screen onto each disk end of the regulator housing, the throttle body is held securely in the holding groove corresponding to the desired value.
In FIGS. 7 and 8 of DE 198 51 151 A1, a flow regulator is shown, in which the peripheral surface bounding the control gap is formed by separating walls, which are connected to the regulator housing via weak points or bending points. These separating walls are pressured on their sides facing away from the control gap by curved blocks, which are formed on rotary slide valves that can be turned from the outside. If the rotary slide valve is turned, then the curved blocks force the corresponding separating walls radially inwardly, which changes the open through-flow cross section and sets the desired value of the limiting flow.
These flow regulators, however, are relatively complicated in their production and construction.